A Finchel Christmas
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: This would be Rachel's first Christmas in NYC without Finn he had told her he couldn't come because he was busy with the glee kids and helping Mr. Schue but Finn had a surpize he was going to meet up with her at the lighting of the Christmas tree in Rockefeller center.


A Finchel Christmas

This would be Rachel's first Christmas in NYC without Finn he had told her he couldn't come because he was busy with the glee kids and helping Mr. Schue but Finn had a surpize he was going to meet up with her at the lighting of the Christmas tree in Rockefeller center.

It was Dec 20th a few more days before Christmas and Rachel was walking down Broadway Street feeling the snow come down on her nose and hair she wrapped her jacket warm around her body fighting off the NYC winter weather. She was doing her annual Christmas shopping for her family back home in Lima she had her trusty list with her she was getting gifts for everybody. Kurt was out working at the dinner same with Satanana and Dani Rachel had the day off so she wanted to start on her Christmas shopping. She first got presets for Kurt and Satanana and Dani and then went to get some nice clothes for her dad's and Mr. Schue and so on. She got to the last name on her list, which was Finn she was wondering what could she get him. All she wanted was for him to be here that would have been the one gift she wanted but he had told her he couldn't make it this year. She went into a random shop and found the perfect gift for Finn. It was getting late and Kurt and Santana would be home from work so Rachel hauled a taxi home so she could start on dinner.

Kurt and Santana arrived home and walked in to the smell of pasta cooking and garlic bread and Christmas music softly playing in the background. Kurt came up behind her and started singing Rocking around the Christmas tree and danced along with Rachel while Satanana set the table for dinner. After the song was done Kurt and Rachel laughed and caught there breaths and Kurt and Satanana took a seat at the table while Rachel served the pasta and bread and poured them some wine and she them made her own plate and joined them.

They talked about the day and she told them the gifts she got for Finn and Mr. Schue and everybody else except for Kurt's and Stanan they were already wrapped up and under there tree. Rachel excused herself from the table and said she was going to take a shower and head off to bed. She gave a peck on Kurt's cheek and a hug to Satanana and they said there goodnights and she headed to the bathroom. After a nice warm shower she did her eving rural and laid in bed and looked at the photo of her and Finn together at last Christmas at McKinley while they were kissing under the mistletoe that Mercers put between them. Satanana got the photo and Rachel got it framed. She ran a finger down Finn's cheek and hugged the photo and drifted off to a Finn dreamed slumber.

The next morning it was Dec 21st three more days until Christmas eve there was a parade going on tonight in town so Kurt, Dani, Rachel, Santana and Elliot deiced to all go and watch the parade it was fun after the parade they deiced to get some hot coca and go ice skating Elliot never has ice skated before so Kurt taught him. He felt on his butt a lot of times but he was having an amazing time.

It was now Dec 22nd two more days before Christmas eve Finn had skyped Kurt and told him he had a huge surpize planned for Rachel Kurt was curious but he kind of knew what was going on mostly all Finn told Kurt to do was get Rachel to go to the lightning of the tree at Rockefeller plaza and she will get her surpize and Blaine tells me he is coming to visit you also. I know said Kurt we already had it planned out he is spending Christmas Eve and day with us. Ok little brother I'll see you soon he said with a smile. Kurt gave him a wave and signed off.

Dec 23rd was the next day and today was a day for wrapping gifts and all Rachel was in her room wrapping Finn's gift she was going to ship it to him when she could Kurt told her to wait till after the holiday's because of all the craziness with the mail. She said ya that is true don't want anything happening to this. It was photo frame of them when they first shared their kiss in glee.

That night Blaine showed up and Kurt was suripized and happy to see him he was a day early he nearly pounced on Blaine when he came hugging and kissing and everything. Blaine was happy to be with Kurt after the long flight he was exerted so they both headed to bed for the night. The next day Rachel would be happy she was down when Blaine came and even Santana had Dani over she really wanted her Finn. The next day Finn was already on a early morning flight to NYC he was lucky to get a flight out because of the weather and holiday's but he made it fair and square to NYC and he called up Kurt and he told him he was here and to come pick him up. Rachel caught him leaving and asking him "where are you going Kurt its Christmas Eve we ain't going out today are we?" Kurt looked at her and said "I have some last minute stuff to do I'll be back soon don't worry I am also taking you out tonight." Rachel sighed and said ok as she sat on the couch and watched a random Christmas movie.

Kurt laughed to himself and said she has no idea. He hopped into his car and drove to JFK to pick up his brother. He arrived and saw Finn waiting outside of the passiner area he parked and honked the horn and Finn saw Kurt's car and headed to it and placed his bag in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. Hey Kurt they shared a car hugs and he headed to the apparent.

Back at the apartment the other's knew the plan and they had to get Rachel out and to the park. It was getting almost time for the tree lighting and Blaine told Rachel to get ready. What about Kurt isn't he going with us. He just texted me he said he will meet us there. Ok said Rachel and she got ready to head to the park.

They all headed into a taxi and headed to the park where the tree was getting ready to be lit. Kurt and Finn were there and Kurt told Finn to go to a random place in the park mostly by the tree and I will bring Rachel over and right when the tree lights up you will be there in the open and surpize her. Finn nodded and went to find a place by the tree it was dark and Kurt couldn't see him but he knew he was ready as he texted and said I found a spot go ahead and find Rachel.

Kurt walked around and texted Rachel and asked if they were there yet. Rachel's phone buzzed and she looked and texted back yes we are here were you. Kurt looked at his phone and saw they were here and he texted back saying I'm right by the tree comes find me. Rachel told the other's he was by the tree and they went off to find him. They walked up to the center of the tree and spotted Kurt standing by the tree Blaine went up to him and hugged and kissed him and Rachel and everybody gave a hug and said Merry Christmas. Rachel looked down when they started the countdown for the tree to be lit up she was wishing Finn was here to be with her. Kurt just had a huge smile on his face and she was wondering what he was up to. As the people around her counted down 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… and the tree lit up all white and in its beauty and standing there in the middle shone in the lights was Finn. Rachel's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat and she ran to the middle of the tree and hugged Finn. Finn hugged back and kissed her and said "Merry Christmas Rachel." Rachel was so excited to see Finn in NYC with her. "I thought you said you couldn't make it?" "I wanted to surprise you as he pulled out a small box I know its not Christmas morning yet but I got you this." Rachel took the box and it was a silver heart necklace. "Oh Finn its beautiful thank you" as she kisses him.

"Your welcome I knew you would like it Burt and mom helped me pick it out." "Can you put it on?" Finn moved her hair back and clasped the necklace on and it looked perfect on her. "I love it Finn thank you" as she hugs him.

They headed back home and all deiced to cuddle up on the couch and watch The Grinch and it was getting late so Rachel said she was going to head to bed and she looked at Finn and he said "yeah me to." "Close the door" said Satanana with a huff. Rachel threw a pillow at her and said shut up. She grabbed Finn's hand and they headed into Rachel's room and the rest is history.

Rachel lay on Finn's chest listening to his heartbeat while he just stroked his hands though her hair. "Finn how long are you here for?" "Until the 26th so I'll be here with you for Christmas morning then I have to fly back to Lima to help Mr. Schue." Rachel sighed "I wish you could stay here I miss you like crazy." "I miss you to baby don't worry I'll stay soon I just need to figure out a plan and everything."

"I understand" said Rachel as she started to drift off to sleep. Finn put the blanket around them and turns off the light.

The end


End file.
